


Costia's Farewell

by starshepard



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, the 100 drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-26
Updated: 2016-04-26
Packaged: 2018-06-04 17:03:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6667030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starshepard/pseuds/starshepard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short scene I couldn't get out of my head until I wrote it. Costia's last moments before her execution.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Costia's Farewell

Don't be afraid, my Leksa. I will always be with you.

Your reign will be long and true. And when it's over your spirit shall join with mine once again.

Ai gonplei ste odon. 

\-----

"Ai gonplei ste odon" Costia whispers to the air, knowing somewhere Lexa will feel her. She is unable to feel her lips move and barely recognizes her own hoarse voice. That same voice that once laughed, spoke sweet words to Lexa, and moaned pleasures inside her. A smile twinges at the corner of her mouth at the memory. This only brings more pain as her captures shout and bring fresh, blazing metal to inflict burns upon her body. Someone screams in agony and she guesses it was her. It all seems far away. Her torturers throw down their irons and storm out of the cell, slamming the grate behind them. They will go report her lack of cooperation to the queen once again. Surely her time has run its course. They must know she will never betray Heda. Costia tries not to shake as the heavy chains dig into her skin. An involuntary shiver jolts her body and blood pours into her eyes from some wound she can no longer feel. She didn't need to see this ugly place anyways. She would never spill Lexa's secrets, even if she knew them. Death will be the only thing Azgeda gets from her. And death is not the end. Her spirit will live on. She is not afraid to die, she is more than happy to protect the only person she has ever truly loved.


End file.
